Dr Evilus
Dr Evilus Background Other than probably being the most capable and rich villain in the Revengerist's Universe , Dr Evilus is the master of TimeFuckery and other such nonsense. Dr Evilus was not always a doctor, some time ago he was just a university student locked away in his dorm studying all matters of science. He was just about to finally comprehend all laws of the universe when suddenly the movie Time Cop was released and the shit that happened in that movie really pissed him off. He set out to prove that that shit is dumb and people should pick better movies to entertain themselves with. Instead he discovered how to dimension hop and time travel, or rather event travel. This pushed him further into pissed off territory, this discovery would prove that shit like Time Cop and Terminator 3 can happen and it would justify the popularity of those films, so he set off to change the course of history and MAKE SURE THOSE MOVIES WERE NEVER MADE. He went back in time to the late 1980's and happened upon Breshvic Penicillin in a comic book shop. He heard him arguing with the cashier about the ethics of Captain America, this was the last straw for Evilus and he snapped, becoming: DR EVILUS. Immediately following he began time-traveling to different events in history, attempting to change them. DUring this he developed super powers of athletics and martial skill, putting him on par possibly with heroes like Lance Face , DrTasty , CyBear , and Harbjar (master of the secret harpoon sword technique). He would battle heroes across time, not quite defeating any of them but coming REALLY CLOSE (honestly he probably could have killed them but he's always tired from being time-lagged and never wants to use time-fuckery to beat them, which would easily allow him to fuck them up.) a number of times. One time he got a chainsaw sword in his chest and survived. To this day (or yesterday or last month or 1754) he still time-travels and time-fucks, always looking to destroy good-doers and shitty film-makers alike. Holiday'''s Dr Evilus has been the catalyst for many holidays in the past. Arbor Day Dr Evilus was partially responsible for the Holiday Arbor Day, he was battling Hacksaw Flint in the woods and their subsequent battle left a whole forest cut down. The people mourned the loss of the trees. Dr Evilus was nearly victorious from a power blow from Flint that broke both of his legs, he crawled into a warp field and escaped. Labor Day Dr Evilus was also responsible partially for Labor day when he, posed as the president, forced everyone to work too much. Labour fought back and was killed in a Rioting accident. Dr Evilus was nearly the winner, Labour put a chainsaw sword in his chest, if Evilus hadn't fallen into that time portal he would have used his new weapon to behead Labour. Christmas One day while musing over his newly founded corporation, he decided that making up a religion and merchandising it would be a good idea. So he did that. Then DrTasty happened to bump into him, he almost won after a severe beating from DrTasty. '''Appearances in History Dr Evilus has probably lived for a long time, in his time travels he has posed as a number of historical figures or has just kind of been around. - President in ancient times - Lead singer for Jefferson Airplane, before they became the shitty Jefferson Starship of today. (Although secretly he wrote "We Built This City on Rock and Roll" and still wishes he hadn't) - Said hello to King Arthur, most likely influencing him to go on his crusade - Was involved in several State Fairs in the early 1990's, since he loves carnivals and children. - Amadeus Mozart's half-brother - Jean-Claude Van Damme before he became a movie star. He had just missed the time jump he was supposed to make. - the series Quantum Leap was based on his true life story, but of course they HOLLYWOODIZED IT & FUCKED IT UP Timefuckery Dr Evilus has the ability to influence the flow of time and create "rifts" in time-space fabric, this allows him to control a number of events and as a result allows him to either change history or pose as another person by trapping that person in a time-closet. His use of timefuckery can cause ripples in time too, most of the time slowing down events as they happen and he can overlap or spread out events as he wishes. This is why construction crews take so long to do the shit they were supposed to finish weeks ago. His use of timefuckery is famous, or not. Since no one actually knows it was him, but people these days know when time has been fucked with. Other Abilities Either from extensive exposure to pure time-space fabric or just spending time doing shit, he has gained significant martial ability. He can spar with the best of them and can nearly defeat any foe he comes across. His best example was when he was battling Justice Man and several other heroes on top of a skyscraper. He had fought for hours, pushing back every opponent, just when he was about to perform the finishing blow on Justice Man , Justice Man ducked out of the way and counterattacked him and punched him in the face. He was going to finish the job when a time portal suddenly appeared and he went in it. He has skill in every weapon known to man, even obscure ones like the REALLY BIG KATANA, as he has learned secrets from every weapon master. His physique has changed significantly, instead of the once frail skeletal figure he once was, he is now a powerhouse of muscles on top of muscles that didn't exist before. As a result he is incredibly fast, strong, and resilient to physical damage. Nearly invincible in fact as he can battle for days, receiving blow after blow after blow and not even be phased all that much. He also has the ability to coalesce time-space energy around him and perform energy attacks. A potent move he performs frequently. Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Super Scientists Category:Super Science Category:Alternate Timelines Category:Awesomes Category:Enemies Category:Most Powerful Character